Midnight's Secret
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: She looked at her hand; a deep cut was visible. It stung with great pain as her salty tears fell onto her hand. Like petals on flower, they had once been full of hope. But that hope had been shattered, and tossed away. (Romance/ Hurt & comfort/ Adventure) - (Story now in 3rd person, starting from chapter 2.)
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

**(Inspired by CrismonNight41's Fate's Hands)**

Outside, sat a single mage. Her heart and feelings has just been hurt, and broken. Like a vase, shattered onto the ground, and then thrown away.

Her team, her friends, her guild, and even the man she loved, had all abandoned and hurt her. Their mouths shouted emotionless words, full of hatred and fury.

Their friendships were over. Broken bonds, forgotten promises, eternal love. All of that was gone now, never to return.

Rain, danced along to the song of the wind. But the mage's heart wasn't dancing. Like a dancer with a broken ankle, it just stood there; unsure of what to do.

She looked at her hand; a deep cut was visible. It stung with great pain as her salty tears fell onto her hand. Like petals on flower, they had once been full of hope. But that hope had been shattered, and tossed away.

Lightning flashed across the sky, causing her hair to become a brilliant ruby in the darkness.

The mage could hear their happy laughing, and shouting, from where she was. They were crazy and destructive, yet happy and friendly.

She used to be that way; happy, friendly, destructive, and crazy. But that was before they had left her, all alone. As if she wasn't truly part of them, as if their bonds were all phony.

The darkness of loneliness overwhelmed her, blackening her world. Not even the bright lights of the street lamps could illuminate it.

Her friends were her light, but she couldn't find them. The man she loved was the brightest light, yet she couldn't find it in the darkness. Even if she searched for an eternity, those lights wouldn't come back, not after what she had done.

She didn't do it though, she had been framed. Framed by someone whose heart showed no mercy, no love, no kindess. Somone hurt, someone angry, someone who wanted revenge.

That sounded like her. She was hurt, and angry, and she wanted revenge. Some sweet revenge, that's what she wanted. But some how, underneath that blanket of hatred and pain, she knew that revnege wouldn't fix her broken heart.

But why didn't they believe her? Did they think she was lying? They're bonds had been so strong before, how did it weaken? Even if their bonds had been fragile all along, they could've told her sooner before she had gotten attached.

She would've rather not known them, then suffer all the pain she was feeling right now. Even though it hurt badly, she accepted it. Maybe they were right, and that she had done that evil thing. That thing that nobody thought she would do.

But it was out of her nature to do something like that. Why on earth would they think that? It was probably because their bonds had actually been weak all along.

The rain soon stopped, leaving an earthy smell in the air. The scarlet haired mage took in a few shaky breaths of it, and let it out. It calmed her down a bit, but she still sad.

She slowly walked away from that place. She didn't want to hear their pathetic laughing and happiness. She didn't want it any more, if it meant she would have to hate other people.

Hatred wasn't her thing. She only hated people who hurt her friends. But, she had no friends. She had lost them all today, especially a very special one.

The mage had held him close to her heart, never to let him go. No matter how far apart they were, she remembered him. He had felt the same, but now he didn't.

He let go of her though; breaking the promise they had made. It pained her when that promise echoed though her mind.

_"We'll never leave each other no matter what."_

He had broken that promise, this very day, right in front of her. He left her, along with the others. No one had defended her.

Everyone though Titania didn't need help, that hse could fend for herself. But everyone needs help, even the toughest pople.

The mage wondered if she should let him go to, but she just couldn't. Her love for him was too strong. It would always triumph over her hatred for him.

_"Love always wins."_

Erza walked past a dark alley, and a arm reached out and grabbed her. She didn't resist, of some guy was trying to murder her, she didn't care. If some guy wanted to kidnap her, she didn't care, she used to be a slave.

The arm let go, and Erza was approached by a hodded figure. They took of their hood, revealing the vain face of a man.

His eyes were blood red, and emotionless. His lips werepursed into a straight line, as if he had never smiled a kind smiled before.

"Ah, Titania." He said. "I've been looking for you."

"What do you want?" Erza asked, not caring if it was her life or something.

"I would like you to join my group." He said.

"Group?" Erza repeated. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?" he asked, with a begging tone.

"I'm sure."

"You'll regret this." He said bitterly, than vanshing into the darkness.

She just shrugged, and kept on walking. The darkness of the night strangely made her feel warm and safe. As if it knew that she was down.

Suddenly, a beam of purple lighting bolted down, striking the requip mage. She screamed in agony, and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes tight, and waited for the pained feeling to go away.

Maybe she would die this way. Maybe this was her end. Whatever happened to her, she didn't care.

Soon, the pain went away. The scarlet haired mage shakly stood up, and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in Magnolia any more, but in a place filled with numerous stars.

Each and everyone glowed a different color; blue, white, yellow, purple, pink, and green. Little golden specks of dust coated her dress and hair, causing them to glow in the light.

The stars began to swirl around her, faster, and faster, until she felt extremely dizzy. Erza collapsed to the ground, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

With her eyes barely open, she saw the face of a girl with blonde hair. Her sapphire eyes were ladden with sadness, and her face red from tears. Then, the her eyes closed, whisking her away from the starry relam.

Her eyes snapped open, and she realized she was lying in the middle of the sidewalk.

_"Was I dreaming?"_

Everything was normal. No stars, no dust, and that blonde haired girl was no where to be seen either.

A pang of sadness went through her chest as she remembered a certain celestail mage that had once been her friend.

She sighed, and headed for her house. The scarlet haired mage decided she would move out of Fairy Hills sooner or later. She didn't want to be with all those people that hurt her. And they probably wanted her gone.

Erza passed a large puddle as she walked back to Fairy Hills. She stopped suddenly, and walked back to the puddle.

She looked into it, using it as a mirror. But instead of showing her usual image, it showed a replica of her with a pair of leathery wings.

Erza ran her hands down her back, and nearly had a heart attack when she realized the wings were really there.

She looked at her left arm, her guild mark was gone, and relaced with a new one. It was of a purple dragon, with silver wings. It had hurt look in it's eyes too.

The scarlet haired mage ran her hand across it, as if makng sure it wasn't real. It was real, and so were the wings.

_"What's going on?!"_


	2. Chapter 1 - Night Assasin

**Chapter 1**

**Night Assasin**

**(3 Years Later)**

**~ Lucy ~**

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. "Another one?!"

"I'm afraid so," Makarov sighed. "This is the fifth person murdered this week."

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Does the council know who did it?" Gray asked.

"No," Makarov replied. "Though, they are assuming it's a dark guild."

"I know dark guilds are evil, but why are they killing people?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know." Makarov shrugged. "Maybe they just want to kill people."

The master stepped down from the stage, and everyone continued what they were doing.

As usual; Cana was drinking, Levy was reading, Mira was serving beverages, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Elfman was ranting on and on about being manly, and Gajeel was eating iron.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice make: Saucer!"

"Can you two quiet down?" Gajeel shouted.

As the two fought, I couldn't help but think of the five innocent people who had been murdered this week.

But who murdered them? Why did they murder them? And how they did they murder them?

All these questions caused my head to hurt, so I began to drink the lemonade Mirajane gave me.

The lemony drink chilled my head, giving me a brain freeze. At least my headache was now gone.

**~X~**

Later that evening, I slowly walked along the river's edge with Plue back to my house.

The people who rode those boats warned me that I could fall in. But as usual, I ignored them.

As I entered my house, I noticed something different about the air. For the past few days, a strange purple fog had been hovering above Magnolia. And now, it was gone.

"Come to think of it, when something started killing people, the fog appeared." I said to myself. "Could those things have a connection?"

I grabbed some pajama's from the drawers, and headed for the bathroom. Putting my hair into a bun, I filled the tub.

When the tub was full, I draped my towel on a nearby rack, and lowered my body into the warm water.

I sighed, and thought about what had happened today. Natsu and Gray had detroyed the stage, everyone had to help fix it, because Ultear was on a mission with Meredy and Jellal.

But, something seemed missing from the causual day in Fairy Tail. I replayed everyhting in my head.

Droy eating, Cana drinking, Freed talking to Bixclow, Happy eating fish, Kinana helping Mirajane; everything seemed normal.

But there was this feelng inside of me, saying that something was different. But what was it?

"Someone was probably just not here." I reassured myself. "No big deal."

But personally, I still felt like something was missing form Fairy Tail. Somebody important. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**~ Mirajane ~**

I felt like there was something missing in Fairy Tail. It was it's usual chaotic, and happy self, but there was something missing.

Well, some people had gone on missions today, so maybe it was because they were gone.

_"No, that isn't right."_

I looked around, everyone except Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy were here. Though, I didn't count everyone, for that would take too long. I just counted the people who were here daily.

I tried not to worry about it, and continued serving drinks. It was quite a challenge actually. People kept on demanding complicated drinks all at the same time! Luckily, Kinana was helping me, and we got a big tip for our hard work.

"Phew, that was tiring." Kinana sighed, wiping the sweat off her face.

"I know what you mean." I agreed.

Soon, evening fell. Lucy, Kinana, and a few others headed home. I would be staying later though, I was going to help Fuki fix the stage that Gray and Natsu had destroyed.

"Why do those two have to be so destructive?" Fuki grumbled.

"That's their nature." I smiled. "If they didn't destroy stuff, the guild would be boring."

"True."

After we finished fixing the stage, it looked as a good as new. We even had some time left to clean it, so we mopped it to the point you could see your reflection in it.

"Wonderful job girls." Said Makarov gratefully. "Wow, I can actually see me handsome face in the wood."

"Handsome face?" Gray repeated out of confusion.

"Master, are feeling sick?" Natsu joked.

"Hey!" the master protested. "Don't you dare say I'm hideous."

"Master, since when did you care about appearance?" I asked.

"I don't care about apperance." Makarov replied. "I just like joke around."

"So you admit your face isn't handsome?" Natsu asked, half laughing.

"NATSU!" he shouted furiously.

"Calm down," I said sweatdropping. "Or your blood pressure will go up."

**~X~**

"Mira-nee, does something seem weird to you?" asked Lisanna.

"Sort of." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was visiting Lucy one day, when we noticed this strange cloud of purple fog." Lisanna replied. "And now, it's gone."

"Fog isn't manly enough to be a manly color like purple." Said Elfman.

"Purple is manly?" Lisanna asked, looking down at her purple shirt.

"Of course it is." Said Elfman. "It is the color of manly mountains and manly grapes."

"How are grapes manly?" I asked, thinking about the grape jam I had put on my toast this morning.

"Well, it's manly 'cause it's dee-licious." Elfman answered.

"Oh Elf-nee." Lisanna giggled.

Lisanna and Elfman walked ahead of me as I thought about what my sister had told me.

"Mysterious fog?" I said to myself. "I've been noticing it ever since the first person got murdered."

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted, interrupting my thought. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I shouted back, running towards my siblings.

I would have to set that thought aside for now; I couldn't let it interfere with my everyday life. Though, I was getting a bit curious about the fact that when the murders stoped, the fog disappeared.

"Come to think of it, I keep hearing weird noises in the night." I thought. "And I know for sure that it isn't Elfman's snoring."

I chuckled at the thought of my brother. He could snore quite loud, keeping Lisanna awake. Then, she would charge into his room and start whacking him with a pillow. Sometimes I would join in, just for fun.

_"Maybe there's a link bewtween the fog and the murders."_


	3. Chapter 2 - Heart Broken

**Chapter 2**

**Broken Hearted**

**~ Erza ~**

Erza laid wide awake, even though it was two in the morning. It occurred every night ever since she was struck by that strange purple lightning.

She wearily glanced at the clock, _'2:26 AM'_. Erza sighed, and dragged herself out of bed. The house was quiet. But it was normal since Erza was the only one living there.

The scarlet haired mage stepped the golden sunlight shining through puffy white clouds and the birds singing to one another, the street seemed eerily silent.

A car whizzed by, sending a cloud of exahust and leaves into Erza's face. Erza coughed and waved her had to rid of the awful gas. When he vision cleared, she saw a cream white envelope lying just a few inches from her foot. She picked is up. Her name was on the back of it.

_"How peculiar."_ She thought, walking back inside.

She carefully opened the envelope, and found a letter inside. She unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Earday Rzaeay,_

_Iay maay ssumingaay hattay ouyay avehay lreadyaay eardhay boutaay hteay urdersmay niay Agnoliamay. _

_Esterdayyay, Astermay Mioaay entsay emay otay heckcay tiay utoay. Hteay ictim'svay ecknay asway osay adlybay lawedcay, ishay eadhay asway racticallypay everdsay ffoay!_

_Utbay Iay oticednay omethingsay. Ehay asn'tway tabbedsay, or hotsay, or eatbay puay. Ehay asway illedkay ybay agicmay._

_Iay tillsay an'tcay igurefay utoay hatway indkay foay agicmay tiay siay. Iay lreadaay skedaay Yanray, Tellasay, Llaeay, and Tephinesay. Iay riedtay skingaay Aruhay and Paloay, but Aruhay siay always otnay ayingpay ttentionaay, and Paloay tillsay on'tway aysay nythingaay!_

_Ancay ouyay omecay ackbay otay hetay otay uildgay saay oonsay saay ouyay ancay? Oremay nnocentiay eopleay reaay eingbay urderedmay veryeay aday!_

_Ouryay riendfay,_

_Ucillalay Lorinefay_

Erza sighed. Learning to read, write, and understand this language had been a pain. But she couldn't help it. Her friends wanted to keep their communication secret.

Why, they even had conversations in it! And people would think they had some diesease that didn't allow them to talk correctly, or it would scare them away.

Not that Erza was surprised that people were running away. She was different from everyone else. She felt like a unknown creature, and not a human. But her friend's had the same problem, so it didn't seem as bad.

"Come to the guild, eh?" Erza said to herself. "Well, I haven't seen them in a while."

Them, you would of think she was reffering to the mighty guild, Fairy Tail. The mighty guild that blamed their nakama. The mighty guild who kicked out that nakama for something _she_ didn't do.

Anger boiled up inside of her. She could feel her face heating up. The sudden urge to punch a hole in the wall started to take over her senses.

Her fist was nearly one inch away from the wall, when _his _face flashed across her mind. Her eyes widened in realization. He had blamed her too.

Erza bowed her head. Her anger now replaced with memories of the Jellal flooded her mind.

When she first met him, when he was possesed, when she had to fight him, when he was taken to jail, when his voice helped her defeat Azuma, when they almost kissed, when he saved her from the dragons, when he joined Fairy Tail.

When they shared a real kiss.

Her first kiss. She could still remember it. So fiery with passion. So spicy with love. How it had indulged her senses and swept her into another world. A world where she could be free, and not be afraid of anything.

A world she could share with the man she loved.

Jellal.

How his ultramarine hair framed his handsome face. How his yellow eyes were always staring into hers. How his tatto matched her hair. How he would take her into his arms. How he would comfort her, and stroke her hair. How kind and caring he was. How loyal and gentle.

She missed it all.

Erza would give anything to be his again. For all she knew, he had fallen in love with another woman. A woman that wasn't her. A woman that would never be her.

Her anger resurfaced at the thought that Jellal was now in love with someone else. But her saddness took over again. She weeped in need to be in Jellal's arms again, to be comforted by him, to be loved by him.

She through herself onto her bed. Her face covered by a pillow. She let out hugs wacking sobs. Even though she knew that crying wouldn't fix this problem. Her emotions wouldn't listen. It seemed that with every passing second Erza cried harder and harder, to the point she thought she could no longer cry again.

Erza burried her face into the pillow, and closed her eyes. Her tears soaked the sheets as she tried to slip into oblivion. After an hour of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off.

_"Jellal…don't leave me…I need you…I love you…"_


	4. Chapter 3 - Dragon Soul

**Chapter 3**

**Dragon Soul**

**~ Lucy ~**

A woman with dark red hair loomed over Lucy; her black silk dress stained with splotches of crismon blood. In her hand she carried a golden scythe with ornate designs of moon and stars carved onto it's handle. The blade dripped with more blood.

Her haunting purple eyes were in slits, her ebony irises boring into the blonde. A single black tear rolled out of her left eye. Realizing the tear, she pressed Lucy again a rough brick wall, the scythe only inches from her neck.

"I don't want to this." Her tone was full of regret. "Yet you make me."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to, I realy don't." the woman's eyes now fading into a strangely familiar brown color. "Yet you make me."

"Huh?"

Her eyes hardened, and flashed back into the deep purple color. "You were the ones that made me into this! Into this…this…"

"What?"

"_You_ were the ones that turned me into this murderer!" she shouted, her voice thick with tears. "_You_ were the ones that abandoned me!"

The blonde mage had absoulutely no idea what this woman was talking about. But she stayed silent; she could feel the coolness of the scythe radiating onto her neck.

"_You _were the ones that broke the bonds I held so dear!" More black tears streamed out of her eyes. "_You _were the ones that tore me away from my beloved!"

And with that, the woman slammed her scythe into the ground. A sonic boom of noise and purple light erupted from the impact. Lucy closed her eyes as tight as she possibly could, and waited for it to be over.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the moon glowing like bright pearl in the middle of a mass of swirling clouds. The woman's scythe was planted in the ground, facing the moon.

"You will now feel how much I suffered in the past three years." The woman said grimly. "All that betrayl, pain, thoughts of suicide, and…a broken heart."

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

The woman ignored her, "With no one there to help me, to comfort me, to tell me that suicide was a bad thing, no one to tell me that I belonged in this world." She sighed, and added, "No one to love me."

More tears fell out of the red haired woman's eyes. The purple color faded back to the brown color as she turned away from Lucy. She let go of her scythe. It toppled to the ground with a loud _clang_.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed purple again. With a swipe, she grabbed her scythe and held it up the sky.

"Ensuruc altian larie ontor!"

The clouds began to swirl faster and faster, consuming the light of the moon. Th mass of air wrapped itself around Lucy, blurrying her vision and making it harder to breath.

Zaps of electricity paralyzed her body as she screamed in agony. The golden scythe flew towards hers, directly hitting her in the throat. She called out for help, but all the came out was gagging noise and rivulets of blood.

Lucy's heart thudded so loudly she could feel it pulsing in her ears. Her golden hair was damp with sweat, and so was her skin. Her lungs ached from all the harsh breaths she was withdrawing.

With a sigh, she clammbered out of bed to grab a glass of water. The substance felt so refreshing in her throat. She chugged it down in seconds.

The celestial mage gazed out her window. The cool night breeze blowing over her like a silk scarf carresing her face. She peeked her head outthe window; her legs a little shaky from how high up she was.

_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp._

A sudden panicked feeling rose up in her stomach. Lucy fixed her eyes on a shadowy figure walking slowly down the street. The celestial spirit mage squinted, and could make out wavy, blonde hair gently flowing in the night breeze.

_"Who is that?"_

_Erza_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Assuming that it was just the wind, Erza through her pillow over her head, and tried to go back to sleep.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

She groaned, and decided to answer the door. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. Standing behind it, was a figure dressed in a dark green cloak that looked black in the dim light.

"Erza." they whispered. "It's me, Lucilla."

_"Huh? What's she doing here so late?" _Erza wondered. _"Shouldn't she be at the guild right now?"_

"Master Amio sent me to get you." Lucilla continued in a whisper. "He said there was some sort of urgent meeting."

"But why so late?" Erza asked.

"That I cannot say." Lucilla replied. "Here, that is."

After changing into some fresh clothes, the two headed down the street for their long walk to the powerful and ancient guild, Dragon Soul.


End file.
